


The Long Walk

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-20
Updated: 2003-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance of a different kind is measured in Clark's mind.<br/>For the Stephen King Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Walk

## The Long Walk

by Shy

[]()

* * *

The Long Walk 

* * *

Clark had no intention of waking four past midnight. 

He had no intention of getting quietly dressed or slipping out of the house into the cool Kansas night air. 

And he certainly had no intention of haunting dreams about pale limbs and shadows and a body shape that was strangely hairless. 

Air. That's what he needed. 

Or that's what he told himself. 

No breezes but the corn seemed to hum with energy. 

The sky was just a giant black hole, as if it were ready to hungrily suck him back in after spitting him out after all these years. 

Stars may shine a faint hope, but he knows the insides are always dying, being steadily used up, maybe lasting a little bit longer than the human lifetime, but will die just the same. Just as he knows when he's been facing Lex with his current flings, bitter arguments that become more frequent than smiles, something, some part of Clark starts dying inside too. 

Running would require energy he doesn't have. He tried for a few moments but just gave up. So he walks for hours in no particular direction, just the walls of green miles and the floor of hard gray matter and the silence that seems to cut him like no knife ever will. The roads are deserted and empty of life. 

Somehow, he ends up at Lex's place. 

He squeezes through the bars and rings the bell. Lex answers sleepily. 

"Clark?" He must be worried at the tension in Clark's face. 

"We need to talk about something." Clark moved closer, hesitant to touch the object of his dreams, afraid he'll wake up in bed again, too afraid to say anything. 

"This couldn't wait until a decent hour?" Lex sure was grumpy. And sexy as hell. 

Clark leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. 

It seemed to be welcomed, abet surprised, gladly. 

"It's taken a while for me to get here." 

Lex surveyed no car near the gates. About thirty miles stood between the castle and Kent Farms. 

Many more stood between the secrets and the lies. 

"I want to end the distance between us." 

Yet Clark had chosen to bridge the gap between them. 

"It must have been a long walk." Lex ushered Clark inside. 


End file.
